<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Biology Lesson by Minecraftkunoichi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27362353">The Biology Lesson</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minecraftkunoichi/pseuds/Minecraftkunoichi'>Minecraftkunoichi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ben 10 Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alien Sex, Alien/Human Relationships, Blow Jobs, F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, My First Smut, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Penis Size, Self-Insert, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:11:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27362353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minecraftkunoichi/pseuds/Minecraftkunoichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rookxfemalehumanreader</p><p>You had known Rook for a long time now and had gotten really close, but what happens when he asks you for a certain favor?</p><p>I do not own the characters shown<br/>Ben 10 Omniverse is owned by Cartoon Network and Man of Action</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rook Blonko &amp; Original Character(s), Rook Blonko/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Biology Lesson</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a normal day at HQ as you suddenly heard Rook call out your name.</p><p>"(Y/n), may I please speak with you for a moment?", Rook asked as he walked up to you. </p><p>"Oh, h-hey Rook. Was there something you needed?", You asked him. </p><p>"Yes, you see, ever since I came to earth, I have been researching the human body and how it works, but I have been particularly interested in learning about the reproductive organs—especially the female ones. So I must ask you for a favor.", Rook said, looking a bit embarrassed as he started to blush.</p><p>"Um w-what, is it?", You asked him. </p><p>"Will you let me see yours?", Rook asked. </p><p>You froze as you stared at Rook. "I'm... sorry?", You asked him, somewhat confused. </p><p>"I am asking if you will let me see your private parts.", Rook asked, looking a bit embarrassed.</p><p>You suddenly blushed red as you instinctively covered your crotch. H-he wanted to see your what?!</p><p>"I-I um...", You said, not knowing how to respond.</p><p>"I understand if you feel uncomfortable with my request, you do not have to if you do not want to, but I thought that since we are very close to one another-" "Okay.", You said, interrupting him. </p><p>"You will let me see you?", Rook asked. </p><p>"Y-yeah, sure. I-I mean it is for educational purposes, right?", You ask him. </p><p>"Of course, meet me in your room tomorrow afternoon. That way, we can be alone.", Rook said.</p><p>The next day you were in your room, pacing while waiting for Rook to show up. You still couldn't believe you said yes to him. Sure, you wanted to help out the guy you've had a crush on for who knows how long, but never like this! Maybe you could call him and tell him you were busy so that you didn't have to do this. Suddenly you heard a knock on the door; guess it's too late to cancel now. </p><p>You walk over and hesitate before opening the door, seeing Rook standing in front of you. </p><p>"Hello (Y/N), thank you for meeting with me.", Rook said to you. </p><p>"O-of course. C'mon in.", you said as Rook walked in before you closed the door behind him.</p><p>"Shall we get started?", Rook asked you. </p><p>You blush in response. "Uh, alright.", You said as you motioned for Rook to sit on your bed. After Rook sat down, you started to unbutton your pants, causing Rook to look away. Seriously? He's about to look at your naked pussy, yet he looks away when you're getting undressed. Why does he have to be so annoyingly polite?! You take off your pants and panties as you hesitantly sat on the edge of your bed before laying down with your legs spread. "Y-you can look now.", You said as Rook turned to you, starting to blush when he saw your pussy.</p><p>"P-please don't stare like that; you're making nervous.", You said as you were blushing red, feeling extremely embarrassed and mortified.</p><p>"M-my apologies (Y/N).", Rook apologized as he instinctively looked away. Soon Rook looked back and got down on his knees in front of you to get a closer look, causing you to cover your face with your hands to keep him from seeing your blushing face. Suddenly you felt him touch your clit as you let out a small yet surprised moan before you quickly covered your mouth. You look at Rook, seeing that he is just as surprised as you are.</p><p>"Apologies, I read that this was a sensitive area for human females. Do you want me to stop?", Rook asked you. </p><p>"Uh... n-no. Y-you can keep going. J-just be gentle.", You said. </p><p>Rook nodded in response as he carefully started rubbing your clit, causing you to let out another small moan before you covered your mouth. Rook continued as he watched your reaction with interest. He didn't know you would react like this. After a minute or so, Rook stopped, allowing you to compose yourself. </p><p>"Will you allow me to continue, or do you want me to stop?", Rook asked you. </p><p>"Uh, y-you can keep going.", You said as you panted a bit.</p><p>Rook nodded as he lightly traced around your hole with his finger. You manage to stay quiet as he did. Soon he slowly pushed his finger inside you, causing you to let out a muffled moan as you arched your back a bit in pleasure; you definitely forgot how big his fingers were. Rook watched you as he started moving his finger in and out of you, causing you to start moaning a bit louder.</p><p>Rook stopped as he pulled his finger out after a moment, causing you to compose yourself while feeling disappointed that he stopped. </p><p>"Um (Y/N), is it alright if I try something?", Rook asked you, seeming a bit hesitant. </p><p>"Uh o-okay.", You said, wondering what he was going to do.</p><p>Rook got closer to you and put his hands on your thighs before gently spreading your legs. Rook was blushing as he then leaned in and gave your lower lips a long lick, causing you to moan out in surprise and pleasure.</p><p>As soon as Rook got a taste of you, he couldn't stop as he stuck his tongue into your hole while moving it around inside of you, hitting all of your walls.</p><p>You gripped your bedsheets and moaned out in pleasure as you wrapped your legs around his head, surprising him, but continued to pleasure you. Rook continued as he gripped your thighs, starting to get aroused as he heard your moans.</p><p>Soon you couldn't take it anymore as you arched your back before you came hard in his face. Rook used his tongue to lick up your cum, causing you to let out small moans in pleasure as you unwrapped your legs from his head. After he cleaned you up, Rook pulled away and looked at you with a blush on his face. "I-I apologize; I could not control myself.", Rook apologized. </p><p>"I-it's okay.", You said, feeling embarrassed but wanting more as you sat up. "R-rook h-have you ever seen a human girl's chest before?", You asked him.</p><p>"No, I have not.", Rook answered as he stood up. </p><p>"W-well w-would you like to see mine?", You asked as you slowly pulled off your top before hesitantly unhooking your bra and pulling it off, allowing him to see your bare chest. </p><p>Rook blushed as he sat next to you before reaching out and putting one hand on your breast before gently squeezing it, causing you to moan. Rook continued squeezing and massaging your breasts before he gently started pinching one of your nipples between his fingers, causing you to moan out in pleasure. </p><p>Rook then decided to lean in and put his mouth on one of your nipples as he started swirling his tongue around it while gently nibbling and tugging on it with his teeth. You leaned your head back and moaned out in pleasure as he did this. Where the heck did he learn how to do this kind of stuff? </p><p>Rook soon pulled away as he started kissing your chest, making his way up to your neck while squeezing and massaging your breasts. When he got to your neck, he started lightly biting and sucking on your neck, wanting to leave a hickey as you moved your head to give him more access. </p><p>As he did this, you leaned back so that you were laying on your back as Rook unconsciously climbed on top of you, causing you to blush brightly as you continued moaning. </p><p>Soon Rook pulled away, seeing the impressively large hickey he left before he looked down at you and realized his current position. </p><p>"M-my apologizes, I may have gone too far.", Rook apologized as he took his hands off your chest and started up, blushing in embarrassment. </p><p>"I-it's alright.", You said as you were blushing. </p><p>Rook was about to climb off of you, but he slipped. Luckily he caught himself by putting both hands on the bed on either side of your head as both of his legs were on either side of one of your legs as you felt something poking at your thigh. Wait, was that his...? No, it couldn't be... </p><p>"Uh R-rook, p-please tell me that that's your badge that's poking me.", You said. </p><p>"I-I am afraid that it is not...", Rook said, looking extremely embarrassed as he looked away from you while his face turned red. </p><p>Oh my god, he was turned on! And by you of all people! You didn't know whether to be happy or embarrassed, but you couldn't help but notice how embarrassed he was about being turned on. Wait, were you the first girl he ever did this kind of stuff with?</p><p>You wanted to help calm him down a bit as you gently reached up and put both hands on his cheeks and turned his head to look at you. You gave him a soft smile as you pulled him towards you and kissed him on the lips. </p><p>Rook seemed hesitant for a moment before he started kissing you back. Rook slowly started sitting up as you did also before you were both sitting up. As you did, you wrapped your arms around Rook as he put his hands on your waist and pulled you closer to him. </p><p>After a few moments, you both pulled away from each other while panting. </p><p>"R-rook. S-so, why did you asked me specifically to show you my body?", You asked him as you crossed your arms over your chest. </p><p>"I-If I must be honest; it is because I like you in a romantic way.", Rook admitted causing you to look at him in surprise. </p><p>"Y-you do?", You asked him. He had a crush on you too?!</p><p>"Y-yes. I apologize if I have made you uncomfortable in any way by saying this.", Rook said as he was blushing a bit. </p><p>"N-no no-no, I-it's alright. Th-the truth is I really like you too.", You admitted as you were blushing. </p><p>"Y-you do?", Rook asked in surprise. </p><p>"Y-yeah, th-that's mainly why I agreed to let you see me like this. I didn't want you to end up like this with another girl.", You said, feeling a bit embarrassed to tell him this. </p><p>"I-I see. (Y/N) I apologize for being so forward, but... I was wondering if we could, how you say, go all the way?", Rook asked as he was blushing red.</p><p>You look at him in surprise as you blushed red. W-was he really suggesting that you and him...?<br/>
"I understand if you are not comfortable and do not want to, I just-", Rook was saying when you interrupted him. </p><p>"Y-yes.", You said as he looked at you in surprise. </p><p>"R-really?", Rook asked you. </p><p>"Y-yeah, though it will be my first time, so will you promise to be gentle?", You asked him. </p><p>"Of course, but it will also be my first time as well.", Rook said.</p><p>"Then we'll just take things slow, okay?", You said as Rook nodded. </p><p>Rook pressed a button on his suit that caused it to loosen before he slipped his arms out of it and pulled it down to his waist, exposing his toned torso. Rook put his hands on your waist and pulled you close as he started kissing you again.</p><p>You melted into the kiss as you put your hands on his chest before slowly moving them down his abdomen, feeling his toned physique.</p><p>Meanwhile, Rook was slowly running his hands down your sides, feeling your soft skin and the curves on your body.</p><p>Soon you both pulled away, panting as Rook climbed off the bed and stood up before pulling off the rest of his suit, leaving him in his underwear. Rook grabbed the waistband of his underwear and hesitated for a moment before he pulled them down. His impressive length sprung out as you couldn't help but stare for a moment. Were all Revonnahganders this big?!</p><p>You looked up at Rook and saw that he seemed a bit embarrassed. You suddenly got an idea on how to help him relax. "Uh, you know, I think it's only fair that I repay you for pleasuring me earlier.", You said as you patted the edge of the bed. </p><p>Rook looked at you, a bit confused as he sat on the edge of the bed. Rook watched you climb off the bed and kneel in front of him, wondering what you were going to do. </p><p>You stared at his length for a moment before you leaned in, giving his length a long lick from the base to the tip before gently blowing on his tip. </p><p>Rook moaned out in a bit of surprise and pleasure before quickly covering his mouth while blushing. He didn't know something like that would make him feel so good. </p><p>You smirked as you put his tip in your mouth, swirling your tongue around it before taking in more of his length while moving your head back and forth.</p><p>Rook continued moaning and groaning in pleasure as he gripped the bedsheets on either side of him. He had learned about this kind of pleasure in his research, but he never thought he would ever experience it, nor thought it would feel so good. </p><p>You let out a muffled moan as you continued sucking on his length while moving your head faster up and down his length. </p><p>Rook continued moaning louder as he hesitantly put his hand on your head, wanting you to take in more. </p><p>You reached up and put your hands on his thighs as you began deepthroating him while sucking harder on his length.</p><p>Soon Rook started getting a strange feeling below his abdomen as if something was about to burst. Rook gripped your hair and moaned out your name as he came hard down your throat. </p><p>You were surprised by how much he came as you started swallowing as much as you could while trying not to choke. You used your tongue to finish cleaning him up before you pulled away, coughing a bit from swallowing so much of his cum. </p><p>"I-I apologize. I did not know that that was going to happen.", Rook apologized as he was blushing, feeling embarrassed. </p><p>"I-it's fine, it's normal for that to happen during this kinda thing.", You explained, trying to make him feel better. </p><p>"Well, I have never experienced anything like that, but you did make me feel really good.", Rook said, still blushing a bit. </p><p>"Th-thanks, it was only natural that I make you feel as good as you made me.", You said, blushing a bit as you got up and sat next to him. "S-so uh, d-do you have protection?", You asked him, feeling a bit nervous about your first time. </p><p>"Protection?", Rook questioned for a moment before he realized what you were talking about. "Oh uh y-yes, I do.", Rook said as he kneeled down and grabbed his suit before pulling out a condom from one of the pockets. Rook stood up and put it on before turning back to you.</p><p>You moved back towards the headboard, and Rook got on the bed and crawled over to you before getting on top of you. </p><p>"Are you sure you want to do this with me?", Rook asked you, feeling a bit nervous. </p><p>"Of course I do. I wouldn't want my first time to be with anyone else.", You said as you gave him a small kiss on the lips. </p><p>"Nor would I. Just let me know if you want me to stop.", Rook said as he lines himself up before pushing his tip inside of you, causing you to gasp out in a mix of pain and pleasure as you gripped his shoulders. </p><p>"I apologize. Am I hurting you?", Rook said in surprise as he stopped.</p><p>"A-a little bit, but that's supposed to happen for the first time, and I'll get used to it. Just go in slow, and I'll tell you when you can move, okay?", You asked him. </p><p>Rook nodded before he hesitantly continued, slowly pushing his length inside of you while moaning and groaning a bit in pleasure. </p><p>You continued moaning and groaning in pain and pleasure as you started tearing up a bit. </p><p>Rook felt terrible about hurting you, even if it wasn't intentional, as he put one of his hands on your cheek before kissing you on the lips and leaving kisses on your face and down your neck, trying to make you feel better. </p><p>You started getting used to Rook's size as you let out small moans from his kisses. You felt Rook stop when most of his length was inside you. </p><p>After about a minute or so, you look up at Rook. "Y-you can start moving now.", You said. </p><p>"Are you sure? I do not want to hurt you.", Rook said. </p><p>"Y-yeah, just go slow, okay?", You asked as Rook nodded before he started slowly moving in and out of you, causing you to moan and groan as you gripped his shoulders. </p><p>Rook started kissing, sucking, and lightly nibbling on your neck to distract you from the temporary pain while letting out muffled moans and groans in pleasure.</p><p>Soon you started moaning in pleasure as your grip on Rook relaxed. "S-start moving faster.", You said.</p><p>Rook pulled away for a moment and nodded before he started moving faster in and out of you, receiving louder moans in pleasure from you. </p><p>Rook gently grabbed your hips as he continued moving his length in and out of you, slowly increasing his speed as you continued moaning.</p><p>"H-harder!~", You moaned aloud as Rook nodded before he started thrusting harder into you. Soon Rook started to lose himself in the pleasure as he grabbed your legs and put them over his shoulders so that he could start thrusting deeper inside of you. </p><p>You moaned loudly in surprise and pleasure as you gripped the bedsheets while panting. Where did he that little trick?!</p><p>You both continued moaning and panting as the bed was shaking from Rook's thrusts. </p><p>"R-rook~ I-I think I'm gonna cum~", You warned as you continued moaning and panting, feeling like you were gonna cum at any moment. </p><p>"I-I think I am too~", Rook said as he continued panting while thrusting harder into you. Soon you arched your back and moaned in pleasure as you came. </p><p>Rook gripped your hips and moaned out as he came soon after. You were both panting for a moment before Rook let's go of your legs and leaned down to kiss you, causing you to kiss him back. </p><p>You both made out for a while before you both pulled away, panting for air as Rook pulled out of you and layed next to you. </p><p>"Wow... that was...", Rook was saying as he panted. </p><p>"Amazing~", You said as you were panting. </p><p>"Yes... thank you for letting me share my first experience with you. Perhaps we could... do it again?", Rook asked you as he was blushing a bit. </p><p>"Take me out to dinner next time, and you've got yourself a deal~", You said as you snuggled up against him, allowing Rook to wrap his arms around you and pull you close before you both passed out.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>